


[Podfic] Royal Opera House

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale has tickets for a ballet production of 'Hamlet' at the Royal Opera House.Crowley has a fantasy about having sex in public.You can probably guess the rest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Royal Opera House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Opera House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666058) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-6-Royal-opera-House-en923b)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-6-royal-opera-house)


End file.
